Start of Something Good
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: John Cena has suddenly fallen head-over-heels for AJ Lee, but can he move past the pain of his divorce and tell her? John Cena/AJ Lee song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This was inspired by the subtle flirting between John Cena and AJ Lee on RAW. I haven't seen any of these so far, but I think that these two would make a cute couple so here is my first ever John Cena/AJ Lee fanfic. The song is "Start of Something Good" by Daughtry. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Start of Something Good**

**You never know when you're gonna meet someone.**

**And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone.**

**You're just walking around then suddenly.**

**Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone.**

John Cena stared into the big brown eyes of AJ Lee, the new permanent General Manager of RAW. None of this had been in the script. Nowhere in the thick stack of papers had it said that he would see this beautiful girl and immediately fall head over heels for her. It was an alien feeling, one that John had never thought he'd experience again after his divorce from his wife, Liz.

He knew that he was supposed to berate CM Punk some more, but for the first time in his life John went off the script. In the middle of his barrage of insults to Punk, he turned to AJ and, sticking his hand out to her, said, "You smell nice. I'm John Cena."

AJ giggled softly and shook his hand, batting her thick eyelashes at him. Across the ring, Punk stared at John like, _what the hell are you doing?_

Before Punk could ask him that exact question, John tore his eyes away from the petite Diva and continued to verbally abuse him. Even though he delivered the rest of the script perfectly, John knew that everyone backstage was wondering the same thing that Punk had.

What the hell was he doing?

And the truth was, John didn't really know either.

**You find out it's all been wrong.**

**All my scars don't seem to matter anymore.**

'**Cause they led me here to you.**

Backstage after the promo, John sat on a stack of equipment boxes with his head in his hands. As soon as he had come through the curtain after AJ, he had dodged any questions and fled to someplace quiet so he could think. But the problem was, he couldn't think at all. His head was so full of AJ that there was no room for any rational thought.

John groaned softly and pulled his hat off his head. He ran his hand over his buzz cut and then replaced the cap, a nervous habit of his that he had never been able to shake. He just couldn't understand why he was acting and feeling like this. After Liz had divorced him, he had thought it impossible to ever love somebody again. And now here he was, insanely attracted to AJ Lee, of all people. It wasn't that she wasn't a great person or anything, in fact, he really liked her personality. It was fun and outgoing and matched his perfectly. It was just that a week or so ago, he would never have given her a second glance. But now, it seemed like all he could do was look at her.

He was hurt so bad by Liz and the divorce, but could AJ be the one to heal his scars?

"John?"

John's head shot up, and he found himself face-to-face with the very girl who had been haunting his thoughts for the past few hours.

AJ tilted her head to one side, her shiny brown hair falling like a curtain over her face, and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," John managed to answer. He kept his gaze fixed firmly on his sneakers, not wanting her to know how nervous he was. "Why are you here, AJ? Don't you have some segments to film?"

"Well yeah, but I was worried about you." AJ confessed. She hopped up onto the box beside John and tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear. "You ran away from everybody as soon as you got backstage, so I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay."

John's heart skipped a beat at her words. She was worried about him? To be worried about him, that meant that she had to care a little bit about him, right? Deciding to test his theory, he looked up right into her eyes and asked, "Why should you care if I'm okay or not?"

AJ didn't flinch at his harsh tone like he expected her to; instead, she gave him a little smile and said, "Because I care about you, John, and I didn't want you to be alone if you were hurting about something."

**I know it's gonna take some time.**

**But I gotta admit.**

**That the thought has crossed my mind.**

**This might end up like it should.**

**I'm gonna say what I need to say.**

**And hope to God that it don't scare you away.**

**Don't wanna be misunderstood.**

**But I'm starting to believe that.**

**This could be the start of something good.**

John felt his breath catch in his throat at her confession, and he felt as though he were floating. She had just told him that she cared about him, and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He just hoped to God that what he was about to say didn't scare her away.

"I care about you too, AJ," he admitted. It felt good to get what he had been feeling off of his chest, even if she didn't accept what he was about to tell her. "In fact, I care about you so much that I think that I love you."

A tense moment passed, and when AJ didn't spring off the box and go racing down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs, John felt hope swell in his heart. To add to his joy, she was gazing at him with all the love in the world in her gorgeous brown eyes.

"So was your little impromptu introduction out there your way of showing me?" she asked, amusement apparent in her voice. "Because you could've just told me."

John felt a blush creep up his neck. "Yeah, I probably could've handled that a bit–"

He was cut off by AJ leaning over and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, his hand coming to rest on her lower back. After a few blissful moments, AJ pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes shining.

"You talk too much," she informed him, and then she pulled his mouth back to hers.

In the middle of their kiss, AJ broke away and whispered, "I love you too."

John gave her his trademark dimpled grin and then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Who said you only fell in love once?

**I know it's gonna take some time.**

**But I gotta admit.**

**That the thought has crossed my mind.**

**This might end up like it should.**

**I'm gonna say what I need to say.**

**And hope to God that it don't scare you away.**

**Don't wanna be misunderstood.**

**But I'm starting to believe that.**

**This could be the start of something good.**

**END**


End file.
